lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lord Of Arcana Wiki
Final Fantasy refrences I have seen a lot of Final Fantasy refrences here are some: Bahamut (a summon in final fantasy) Mega Flare (Bahamut's attack in Crisis Core:Final Fantasy) Gil (the currency in Final Fantasy) please feel free to add refrences but tell me which ones you have added. I have only played Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2(all to an extent). Cloudstrife4life 16:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : This might not count, but the Potion/Hi-Potion items could be seen as being drawn from Final Fantasy (a Potion and upgraded Potion). No idea on any other items since I think I'm still short of a LOT of items in my own run. Luacas 07:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) : Would like to kindly point out Mega Flare is Bahamut's attack in all FF games by hook or by crook. Also be careful stating outright Gil is the only currency, variations such as Gilda exist~! This is however true for the main series. Ultima's Cheaper Alternative (talk) 18:36, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Rehaul Noting the lack of coherent data on this wiki, I'm going to be doing a pseudo-rehaul of this wiki and the data within the next few days. This will mainly be data gathering and organization, so if anyone who still actually uses the wiki would like to contribute, I wouldn't mind plenty of pictures to help out the pages. Also, someone who can do graphical weapon trees would be greatly appreciated, I can make hard text ones well enough. If I overwrite something you feel should be included in the wiki, please get in touch with me here! I've gone through this game about 5 or so times, and I'm dedicating a sixth run for pure data gathering. No matter what anyone thinks, this is a very well done game, and I'm not going to give up working on it just yet. TotalInfinity 03:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : Dunno about what happened with the rehaul, but there's certainly a format issue with the wiki as well. I've been around the wiki, fixing errors that I've noticed here and there, but because I haven't even finished my first full run, I'm slightly doubtful about the real information i can give. Mostly I fix grammar. But yeah, if a second overhaul is needed, it's GREATLY needed. Basic page templates, tables instead of plain text blocks, major grammar checks. I came here because my own deficit of information needed someplace to consult. So the least I can do is improve it. Luacas 01:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LoApocalypse Are we gonna add Lord of Apocalypse info here or make a new wiki for it? Just wondering since the domain name refers to Arcana and possibly might confuse newcomers to this series. Also, I would love to start doing Apocalypse entries because I have the demo. -Dexiz 19:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Technically since Lord of Apocalypse AND Lord of Arcana are part of Lord of Vermilion, we'd need to be careful. Also given the sporadic nature of other editors to appear here from what I can see from this page, it could be an idea for one of the main contributors to pick an appropriate title and implement it. - Ultima's Cheaper Alternative (talk) 18:42, August 3, 2012 (UTC)